Soft Spot
by Lizline
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Mindy35 : Jack/Liz, Jack pense que Liz est spéciale. Liz le sait...


**SOFT SPOT**

Disclamer : Tina's

Spoilers: "Problem Solvers" (saison 4)

Ship : Jack/Liz

Résumé : Post-ep. Jack pense que Liz est spéciale, et Liz le sait.

* * *

« Vous pensez que je suis spéciale » Affirme Liz, alors qu'ils sont de retour dans son bureau et de nouveau amis.

Jack se retourne pour la regarder « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« C'est ce que Tracy a dit » ajoute-t-elle, attardant son regard sur son coude.

Jack ouvre une bouteille et leur verse du vin « J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez spéciale, Lemon »

« Il voulait dire, dans le bon sens »

« Tout comme moi »

Elle se dandine un peu plus sur ses talons, les mains jointes « C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher »

« C'est vrai, Lemon » murmure-t-il comme si il demandait l'indulgence d'un enfant exigeant.

« C'est pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas me remplacer »

« Exact »

« C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu m'écraser »

Jack lui tend un verre de vin, se penchant plus près tout à coup. « Au contraire, Lemon, j'ai voulu vous écraser à mains nues, jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grâce. Je tenais à vous écraser plus que je n'ai jamais voulu écraser personne de toute ma vie. »

Liz le regarde, émue « Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait »

« Non », dit Jack, marquant des silences entre ces mots. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait »

« Parce que vous m'aimez bien », dit-elle minaude « Vous pensez que je suis spéciale »

« Nous avons établi ça, oui »

« Parce que vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans moi »

« Non… » dit-il lentement, prenant une gorgée de vin « Non, parce que je ne _veux_ pas le faire sans vous »

« Ce qui » répond-t-elle, agitant un doigt, « vous rend aussi prévisible pour moi que je le suis pour vous »

Il lève un sourcil « Vraiment ? Comment ça ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, assez fière d'elle « Je savais que vous viendriez me chercher, je savais que vous me pardonneriez »

« Je savais que vous me pardonneriez » compte Jack « Je savais que vous reviendriez en courrant »

« Vous le saviez ? »

« C'était juste une question de temps »

« Bon, très bien » Elle met son verre sur le cabinet, et y appuie sa hanche « Puisque vous êtes si intelligent, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant »

« Là, tout de suite » demande Jack

Elle hoche la tête « Là, tout de suite »

Il marque une pause, puis sourit « Vous allez me faire un câlin »

Elle incline la tête « Maintenant ? Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? »

« Parce que » répond Jack « depuis le moment où nous nous sommes réconciliez, vous n'avez pas été capable de vous ôter l'idée que personne ne vous connais aussi bien que moi. Et, alors que vous êtes tout à fait consciente que je prépare déjà sûrement dans ma tête une remarque sarcastique pour le moment où vous agirez de façon prévisible, vous bougez, encline à recevoir une rebuffade. En grande partie parce que vous êtes tellement soulagée de ne plus être dans ce restaurant avec ce clown, qui, il y a peu, vous a laissez brûler comme une torche humaine et tellement heureuse d'être de retour dans ce bureau avec votre vrai ami, qui n'avait jamais laissé une telle chose, ou aucune autre terrible chose, vous arriver. Comme je l'ai remarqué avant, il y a quelque chose de totalement puéril et sans complexes en vous, Lemon, qui semble trouver impossible de pensez et de sentir tout ça sans l'exprimer sous une quelconque forme physique. »

Liz se redresse, mâchoires serrées. « Je ne veux plus vous faire de câlin »

« Je vous en suis reconnaissant »

Elle prend son verre de vin et se dirige vers le canapé « Je vous suis reconnaissante, Jack, mais je ne veux pas être complètement prévisible »

« Mais vous l'êtes » dit-il avec un petit rire « Pour moi, du moins, vous l'êtes. Et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus en vous »

Elle se retourne, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Quoi, est-ce que je suis si simple ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas simple »

« Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là »

« Moi non plus » répond-t-il rapidement « Vous n'êtes pas simple, vous n'avez jamais été simple, mais vous êtes, tout du moins, cohérente »

Liz boude dans son verre « Je ne vais toujours pas vous faire un câlin »

« Comme je suis déçu »

« Bah, pas tout de suite en tout cas » marmonne-t-elle, le regardant rapidement « Je tiens à vous surprendre. Le faire quand vous vous y attendez le moins, quand vous ne le voyez pas venir »

« Une attaque surprise de câlin »

« Quelque chose comme ça »

Jack fredonne, se versant un peu de vin « Je me considère comme prévenu »

Elle étrécit ses yeux en le regardant « Et vous pouvez faire vos petits commentaires sarcastiques et prétendre que vous n'aimez pas ça » Elle fait une pause, puis lève un doigt « Mais je sais… »

Jack commence à se rapprocher « Vous savez ? »

« Au fond », elle incline la tête sciemment « vous adorez ça »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment » Elle sourit, bêtement confiante « Parce que vous m'aimez bien »

Il secoue la tête « Je n'ai jamais nié cela »

« Vous pensez que je suis spéciale »

« Je l'ai toujours pensez »

« Je suis votre amie, votre conseillère féminine » Elle écarte les mains, soulignant ses mots « Je suis iiiiirremplaçable »

Jack s'arrête en face d'elle, les lèvres incurvées vers le haut. « C'est ce que vous êtes », murmure-t-il, puis il se penche pour embrasser sa joue. Quand il se recule, Liz tente de masquer sa surprise, sans succès. Il pose un doigt sous son menton et oblige sa bouche à se refermer « Je parie que vous n'aviez pas vu ça venir ».

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, c'est ma première traduction. Qu'en pensez vous ?_


End file.
